Life's change
by ncistivafic
Summary: Callen moves from the Ncis Los Angeles to the Ncis in D.C. to save his life. Everything will change for him but for the team too. I'm Fench so my english isn't perfect, but I try to improve it !
1. Prologue

**Life's change**

Prologue  
  
  
_I was here for two weeks, nothing can move me of this place. I have to think, come back to the past. Who am I ? I don't know anything about my past, my life, me..._

_Well, I'm here, another day, another shinning day, just me, on this house, the only one which remains me some memories... Here there was a family, here I had good times. Minutes aren't very short and the times pass. I'm waiting here for a time which will never come back..._

_I'm here for an eternity, I don't want to move. I'm cut of the world. Anyone is waiting for me, well maybe there is someone. A girl who is more than anyone for me. I think that I love her and that it's reverse._

_My phone is ringing, maybe it's her or a friend, perhaps I should answer, but I don't want to do that._

_All around the world I live, everyone have a family, everyone know is surname. One person maybe know something about me, but she doesn't want to tell me anything. But I'm not completely stupid and I guess, there is a link between what I don't know about me and the fact that someone tried to kill me three times in this week..._

_Well, I have to answer know, that's her, Hetty, my boss._

_She just told me : "You have to go away from here, for one month, maybe more. Come to the agency, mister Callen. I will tell you where you're going to work."_


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

"I'm the new agent"

"Who are you ?"

"My name is Callen, G Callen. But call me Callen."

"Oh ! Like we could see on James Bond, you know : I'm Bond, James Bond ! No ?"

"Pathetic. You must be, Tony ?"

"Yes ! How do you know that ?"

"I've heard of you many times…"

"Ok… ! You're the new agent. Where do you come from ?"

"Los Angeles."

"L.A.?"

"Yes, L.A What's the matter withL.A.?"

"Nothing. There is nothing wrong withL.A."

"Well, there is still a problem, isn't it ?"

"Yes… Er… Does Gibbs know that you're here ?"

"I don't know. I'm just here today to talk with director Vance."

"His office is at the second floor, right door."

"Thanks ! See you tomorrow !"

"Ok. Just thinking : where will you sleep, you know anyone here ?"

"Don't worry about me. I have a friend in D.C."

"Ok."

After that he went to Vance's office where he had a brief on NCIS's operation in D.C.

Then, he took is car and drove to the flat where he would stay. At least, that was his hope. Arrived, he climbed up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Coming !" Was the answer.

The door opened on a beautiful woman very surprised to see the man who was standing in front of her.

"You don't say anything baby ?"

She jumped on him.

"G ! I'm so happy to see you ! But, what are you doing in D.C. ? You're not inL.A.?" She asked between two kisses.


	3. Chapter Two

_The door opened on a beautiful woman very surprised to see the man who was standing in front of her._  
_-You don't say anything baby ?_  
_She jumped on him._  
_-G ! I'm so happy to see you ! But, what are you doing in D.C. ? You're not inL.A.? She asked between two kisses._  
_  
_  
_  
_  
Chapter Two

"Well, I don't work inL.A."

"Why ?"

"It's a very long story, honey."

"Come in ! Do you want something to eat or drink ?"

"Just a bear please."

"Here !"

"Thanks."

They both sat on the sofa.

"I'm listening to you, now."

"Wait. Before I tell you my story, promise me that you will not worry ! No matter what I say!"

"Ok, you've my word."

"So, last month, I was undercover like always, when Sam called me to say that my cover had been compromised. But I was doing business with a group of Russian terrorists for the mission. Then, I was walking on a boulevard when a car came out from nowhere and two men were aiming guns at me. Before I could move, I had four bullets in my body and was on the ground. The last thing I remember was Sam bending over me, and your face. I woke up in a hospital. Sam was there and explained me what happened. He told me I wasn't seriously and dangerously wounded, that no vitals organs had been touched and that I would be able to leave the hospital one week later. But of course, Hetty was worried about me, and I'm sure that she knows more about this incident than she says, cause she said that those who wanted to kill me won't stop until I will be dead and buried. That's why she sent me here until NCIS L.A. find them. So, here I am !"

"Are you sure that you're better, healed ?"

"No one has never shot you ? You've never take a bullet ?" He asked with a wry smile.

"Of course, it already happened, but…"

"Shh…" He kisses her and then says : "I'm alright, believe me."

"I do believe you, but still…"

She didn't finished her sentence, and suddenly she got up.

"All right ! Follow me, I will show you my flat. This is the kitchen, the bathroom, and here, my bedroom. Do you prefer to sleep here with me or on the sofa ?"

"What do you prefer ?"

"Guess..."

"In the same bed as you ?"

"How do you…"

She hadn't finished her sentence, he pulled her towards him and whispered, while hugging her softly :

"I love you…"

The next morning, Ziva arrived first at the NCIS's building, like any other day, Gibbs came after with his eternal coffee, and after him, McGee, and then Callen. Tony was late, as always.

Ziva and G had decided to not tell anyone that they were in a relationship.

"Agent Callen ? What are you doing here ?" asked Gibbs before turning his head to Vance's office. "Follow me."

They both went to the elevator. Gibbs stopped it and asked again what Callen was doing there.

"Well, Director Vance transferred me fromLos Angelesto DC, in your team", he explained.

"Ok. I didn't see that coming. Well, welcome in the team. Happy to see you again !"

"So am I !"

They returned in the open space and Gibbs introduced to his agents their new co-worker. Tony arrived just in time for his boss's speech.

"Here is our new agent fromLos Angeles. Agent G. Callen. He is one of the best undercover agent I know. McGee already met him once. So this is Ziva David, and Tony DiNozzo."

"As a matter of fact, we've met yesterday when he came to see the Director", said Tony.

"And we know each other too", interposed Ziva, "when I was on the west coast when we were looking for Paloma Reynosa, I worked on a case with NCIS Los Angeles, and we met there."

"All right ! Everyone knows everyone ! We can work now." Answered Gibbs. "Callen, your desk is here : between Ziva's and mine."

"Ok."

Gibbs's phone rang and the agents understood that work was back. Murderers never take day off.

"Dead Marine ! Grab your gear !"

All the team ran to the elevator and went to the crime scene.


	4. Chapter Three

_Gibbs's phone rang and the agents understood that work was back. Murderers never take day off._

_"Dead Marine ! Grab your gear !"_

_All the team ran to the elevator and went to the crime scene._

Chapter 3

There was a young woman, laying on the floor, she was tanned, and quite pretty, with brown eyes, and black hair.

"It's Lynn Rowley. She was 34 years old and she only had one mission abroad, in Afghanistan, two years ago." Began McGee.

"And she was not lucky on the American soil…" Stopped Ducky. "She probably died of a cranial trauma… I will be able to tell you more after performing the autopsy, Jethro. Oh! Who is this new young agent?"

"I'm G Callen", answered the new agent in question. "I am from Los Angeles."

"Well, welcome in our family! I'm Donald Mallard, but call me Ducky", he smiled to him. "You're from Los Angeles? I remember, when I was 30 years old, and I was in Los Angeles. While walking down a boulevard, I have seen something incredible, there was…"

"Duck!" interrupted Gibbs, "You will talk later. Time of death?"

"Oh! Sorry! Approximately four's o'clock this morning…"

"Thanks"

After that, they all returned to NCIS.

"The victim was marine Lynn Rowley, 34, no boyfriend, no children, no family." Said Tony.

Ziva carried on: "She had an apartment downtown, and… sorry, I'm not fine…" She left quickly the open space to go to the toilets.

"What's going on?" Asked Gibbs and Callen at the same time.

"I don't know…" Answered Tony

"Maybe she didn't fully digest…" Suggested McGee

"Well, I have to see Ducky and Abby, and I must take a caf pow on the way. Tony, McGee: meet her captain at the naval base, Callen, wait for Ziva, see if she is all right and go to the victim's apartment."

"On it boss!" They answered together.

They left one by one the open space, and Callen went looking for Ziva, who he began to be worried about. After having searched all rooms for her, he came to the autopsy and discovered his Ziva in tears, in front of the body of Lynn Rowley. He took her in his arms.

"Honey, what happened?"


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter 4

"Just… Don't ask…" She begged between two sobs.

Callen didn't said anything, he just took her into his arms while Ducky was observing them in silence from the door of the autopsy and then return to the labby to not disturb the explanations between Ziva and Callen. After few minutes, she began to calm herself and without a word, they went to Callen's car to go to the victim's flat.

"You knew her… Don't you ?" Asked Callen nicely on the road.

"Yes… She… Lynn has been… One of my best… friends, in Tel Aviv … from the age of 14 to 18… We joined at the same time the Mossad… All that I learned was from her… She was one of the best killer I've known… But while I joined as an agent at 18, she entered as a killer and left immediately for the other end of the world to execute a contract in South America. She came here, in the USA, the year after and got dual nationality thanks to the Mossad… Then, I 've just known that she was working in Washington on the navy, but I've never seen her since the day she left Israel…."

"She was a sort of sleeper cell in USA… wasn't she ?"

"I think so… She was honest; believe me, if she killed someone it was only because it was necessary, when the homeland's security was at stake…"

"I do…"

"You think that she was like me : able to kill someone without hesitation… and yes, she could… But I'm sure that she changed with the time… Like me : when you live and work in this country, everything is different : you can't see the things like they were in a desert in Israel…"

"Well, why someone killed her?"

"I don't have any answer… I don't understand… She was so careful: maybe as far as Sam is…"

"You're sure that you want to come with me see the flat? You can wait for me in the car…"

"I can come in… I think" She answered while G was turning off the engine.

"Ok! Let's go! "

They both climbed the stairs noiselessly and entered the flat, gun in hand. When they finished inspected every room of it, the usual "clear!" was heard. Then, they began to look for evidences.

"Well, we can't say that she had a real, tremendous private life…" Noticed Callen

"Yes…" Ziva agreed. "No decoration, no photos, no letters, no books or computer… This flat is empty…"

"There something under the bed!" Callen knelt down and took an old photography and a syringe. "We will give it to Abby." He said showing the syringe. Then, he looked up at the photo. "Zee… Could you come to see that?"

She took the photo: two young women were smiling: Lynn and her. She returned it, and translate the sentence wrote in Hebrew: "Forever sisters, hope is instrumental to life : we will see again one day…" She wiped up a tear and Callen took her in his arms.

"We have to go back to NCIS… There is nothing more to see here… Rooms were cleaned before us… I take photos and we leave." He promised, and added softly "I love you…"

Then, they returned to NCIS to expose what they found and learn what Tony and McGee found on their side.

(to be continued)


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter 5

They arrived at the same moment as Tony and McGee who just got back from talking to Lynn's superior.  
Gibbs came in the open space with his eternal coffee in the hand.

"What have we got?"

"She was calm, discrete, so nobody knew anything about her." Tony began.

"We have talked to her co-workers. They said that she was great at her job but she never wanted to come with them to the parties, she was very secret." McGee added.

"Thanks to Ziva we know that she was something like a sleeper cell and was a pretty good killer." Callen continued.

"And her flat was empty of any clues about her private life that we should have found. There was just a syringe, we gave it to Abby. She will call when she will have something new." Ziva concluded.

"All right. Good job." Gibbs commented. "Go back home. I will call you if there is something new this afternoon."

The agents left the open space and everyone came home.

Ziva's home

"Are you sure you wanna go run outside alone, honey ?" Callen asked Ziva who wanted to go away without him.

"Everything gonna be all right, don't worry" Ziva replied while she was giving him a kiss.

She took her keys and her phone and then left the flat.

Few minutes later, the ring bell and Callen went to open the door. It was the factor.

"Hello, I have a registered letter for Ms Ziva David" He announced.

"She isn't here. Can I take it for her?"

"You're her husband?"

"No, her boyfriend."

"Usually, we don't do that..."

"Come on ! It's just a letter ! You will not have to return here !"

"You're right. Take it. Could you just sign here, please ?"

"Of course !" He signed and took the letter.

"Have a nice day !" The factor wished him.

"Thanks."

He closed the door and then examined the envelope. Something bothered him about it. The paper was thick and the handwriting wasn't American. Callen was curious but not enough to break into his girlfriend's privacy without her permission. So, he let the letter on the table and started watching television while waiting for Ziva.

An hour later, when Ziva opened the door, there was just the sound of the television that she could hear. The only thing she saw were Callen sleeping on the sofa and a letter with her name, on the table.

There was nothing rarer than seeing her boyfriend sleep like that. On those moments he looked so calm, relaxed, less worried and less tormented than usually. The only thing she could do was watching him, admire his angel's face and think about how beautiful he was. It used to be impossible for her to fall in love and be so dependent of someone, but everything changed when she met him. He was all that she never had : someone who listen, care about her, and didn't asks too many questions. Someone who really loved her and it was the first time she felt that way. He was someone she could die for and to who she will never let anything happen.

When he opened his eyes, she was still there, sitting on the coffee table next to the sofa. He smiled like if seeing her was just the logical end of a beautiful dream.

"It's been a long time that you're back ?"

"Not enough, you're so beautiful when you sleep..."

"Just when I sleep ?" He asked with a feigned offended face

"No !" She replied with a nice small punch on his knee. "You're the most beautiful guy I know !"

"Really ?" Callen asked with a smile.

"Yes !"

She got up and came to him. She gave him a kiss and then asked, laughing : "What other proofs do you want?"

"Er... You're right, it's not clear..." He attracted her to him. "And... We don't know what you want..." He added between two kisses, while he was unbuttoning her blouse.

"Yes... We don't know..." She replied, kissing him too.

Things could have gone further if someone hadn't knocked on the door. Ziva buttoned up her blouse and put her hair up while G was putting is shirt back on and pretended he was watching the television. Ziva went to the door, and opened it to see who was on the other side...

(to be continued…)

* * *

_Thanks for all the reviews and all the compliments that makes me very happy =) _


End file.
